My King...Game King
by Prince-Yami
Summary: Yami/Serenity/ pairing and later Seto/Serenity & Yami/Anzu or Tea. Serenity has finally been realeased from the hospital but gets kidnapped, Yami helps her and finds himself falling for her quickly and she's also falling for him. Chap.17 up!
1. Default Chapter

My King.Game King  
  
"Hey Yugi, I just can't still imagine that Serenity's finally leavin the hospital today. It's been so many years since we were last together." Said Joey.  
  
He and Yugi were heading to the hospital to sign some sheets so they could get Serenity out of the hospital. Her eyes have healed 90% and could be taken home at this point.  
  
"Its like a dream come true for you eh? I wonder what she looks like? I've never seen her before." Yugi replied.  
  
1 At the hospital.  
  
"I've come here to take Serenity with me home." Said stranger.  
  
"Sure now just please sign these sheets and you'll be all set sir." Replied one of the nurses.  
  
The stranger signed them and entered Serenity's room. "I've come to take you home Serenity."  
  
"Who are you?" Serenity asked. She still had the bandages over her eyes at the moment. The nurses said that it would be safe to take them off today around 9 at night. Therefore Serenity couldn't see who was here.  
  
"Me? I'm your brother's best friend. Your brother said he was busy today so he asked me to come and pick you up."  
  
Serenity had no choice but to trust him and follow him. They went into a dark cave. "We're here." Said the stranger.  
  
He ripped the bandages off of Serenity. Serenity looked at him straight in the eyes. "What do want with me? And you can't be my brother's friend, he wouldn't be a friend with a ugly looking guy like you." Serenity protested.  
  
"Shut up! You damn bitch!" He shouted as he shoved Serenity down to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. The stranger pulled out a ball of paper, some tape and some rope. He shoved the paper ball into Serenity's mouth so she couldn't yell or anything and taped her mouth. He then used the rope to tie her up to a large boulder. "I'll be back in 2 hours or so with some friends of mine, and that's when our fun will really begin." He laughed evilly and left.  
  
Serenity did not like those last few comments he made at all. But she was powerless to do anything at the moment.  
  
Later that day at the hospital.  
  
"You said what?!!!?" Joey screamed at the nurse. "How could ya let a stranger pick up my sister?!"  
  
"Calm down Joey." Yugi said. Yugi had a tight grip on the back of Joey's coat so he couldn't go all nuts over the nurse.  
  
"Fine, what did the guy look like?" Joey asked a bit calmed.  
  
"Well he was tall, pretty strong looking. I didn't really see his face but I did realize something I believe is a deck of duel Monsters cards in his pocket. He was wearing a black shirt with navy blue pants." The nurse explained. 


	2. Savior

"It must've been Kaiba." Thought Joey.  
  
They left and were on a look out for Kaiba. They searched for over an hour before they found him sitting in a café drinking from his coffee.  
  
"Ok Kaiba! Where is she?!" Joey screamed at him all fired up.  
  
"Where's who Joey? Téa?" asked Kaiba who was completely confused at the question.  
  
"No not Téa! Where's my sister?"  
  
"You have a sister?" Kaiba asked still confused. "How would I know where she is."  
  
"Because da nurses told me dat ya took her with ya!"  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Téa asked coming out of the washroom.  
  
"Oh hi Téa. Do you know anything about Kaiba taking my sister?" Joey was still furious that his sister was missing.  
  
"Kaiba! You kidnapped Joey's sister?!" Téa asked.  
  
"No, I have no clue of what you guys are talking about. I don't even know that he has a sister."  
  
Just then they overheard a conversation from a bunch of guys from the other end of the café.  
  
"So boss, what's new?" asked one of guys.  
  
"I just got this pretty girl held hostage back at our hideout, I'm pretty sure its that punk's sister. I believe her name's Serenity, pretty name wouldn't you think." Replied the leader of the group.  
  
Joey heard it and immediately rushed over to the group. "Alright, which one of ya took my sister?"  
  
They were all surprised to see Joey. Joey couldn't believe whom it was that took his sister. It was Bandit Keith! "Alright, where is she?"  
  
"Why would I tell you kid?" Keith asked.  
  
Yugi, Kaiba and Téa rushed over to see what was going on. "Hey its Bandit Keith!" said Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, he was the one who took my sister."  
  
"Tell us where you took her now." Kaiba demanded.  
  
"Hey lets take him to our place gang up on them and take this girl that with them as well." One the guys quietly suggested.  
  
The rest of them agree so they led them to the cave. They got inside and saw Serenity all tied up. Joey rushed over but was ganged up and beaten down badly.  
  
Serenity saw what happened and tried to scream but couldn't tears formed in her eyes as she saw her brother being beaten.  
  
A sudden glow appeared from Yugi and a moment later he turned a bit taller and looked more serious. "How bout we settle all of this in a single game of luck?" asked Yami Yugi.  
  
"You wanna play me? Sure, right here and now!" Keith asked.  
  
"If I lose I will Serenity here and since you also want Téa, she will also stay here with you guys. But if I win you will let Serenity go and I will decide your fate." Yami said.  
  
"Me? Why Me?" Téa asked. She wrapped her arms safely around Kaiba's right arm.  
  
"Don't worry Téa you're not going with anyone but with me once this is over." Kaiba assured.  
  
Yami pulled out a deck of playing cards. "The rules are simple, whoever draws the largest card wins."  
  
Suddenly everything around them turned dark.  
  
Bandit Keith drew first and it turned out to be the Ace of Hearts. "Beat this!"  
  
Yami closed his eyes and concentrated on the cards. He randomly picked out his card. "And my card is.the Ace of Spades! You've lost and now let Serenity go."  
  
"Yeah right kid, its not over!" Yelled Bandit Keith as charged at Yami.  
  
"Did I forget to mention that this was a Shadow Game?" Asked Yami smirking. Another eye appeared on Yami's forehead. "You have unlocked the dark gate."  
  
Light from the eye of Yami's forehead flashed and Bandit Keith and his men disappeared into this air.  
  
Kaiba and Téa helped Joey get back. Yami went over to Serenity and untied her. Yami peeled the tape off of her mouth and got the paper ball out. "You ok?" Yami asked.  
  
Serenity nodded. "Thanks for saving me.uhh I didn't get your name."  
  
"Oh he's the Game King, Yami." Téa interrupted.  
  
"Uhh, thanks Yami." Serenity said shyly. The puzzled glowed again and this time another person came out of it. It was Yugi. Yugi looked at Serenity. "So this is your sister, right Joey?"  
  
Yugi didn't get a reply. He looked behind him and saw Joey being held up by Téa and Kaiba. He was out cold. They took Joey home back to his house. Téa and Serenity went out shopping for clothes since Serenity didn't have any other one besides the one she was wearing.  
  
One week later.  
  
Serenity had gotten along with well with everyone. She was extremely happy to be back with her older brother Joey again after so many years of being apart. She had become great friends with Téa. But she still acted kinda shy around Yami. 


	3. Falling for the King

At the park one night.  
  
Joey decided to take his sister out for a walk in park and talk some things over. He had a lot in mind as she did as well. They had been walking for hours. "I'm tired and thirsty." Serenity complained. She sat down on a bench.  
  
"I'll go get something from the vending machines that over there alright. I'll be back in about 5 minutes or so." Said her brother.  
  
Yami was out for late night walks in the park as usual. He noticed Serenity sitting on one of the benches. He decided to have a little chat with her. He went over and sat down beside her. "Oh hi Yami." Greeted Serenity. "What are you doing out here so late?"  
  
"I usually take walks in the park at night." Yami explained.  
  
"One more thing Yami, do you have another name I can call you by, I don't really like calling you Yami since it means darkness. And I'm pretty sure it isn't your real name right?"  
  
Yami chuckled a bit. "You're a pretty smart girl Serenity. You are right Yami isn't my real name. I don't know what my name really is."  
  
"Since Téa called you the Game King.I'll call you King. Of course if that ok with. So may I call you King?" Serenity asked politely.  
  
"Sure I don't see anything wrong with that. King it is then. But remember you're the only person that's allowed to call me King."  
  
Serenity blushed a little. "So I guess that makes me pretty special right?"  
  
"You could say that." Before King (Yami) could finish his sentence, he heard a yawn followed by some pressure on his arm. He looked over his shoulder and found Serenity fast asleep on his shoulder. He gave a warm smile. He saw Joey coming, so he signalled him to be quiet.  
  
Yami picked up Serenity and walked back to Joey's place. Joey followed behind with the drinks.  
  
He carried her upstairs to her room, which was still messy because Joey was still trying to clean it out. He laid her on the bed. "Wait, don't go yet King." Serenity whispered.  
  
"What is it Serenity."  
  
"Lean down a bit closer."  
  
King bent down a bit lower closer to her.  
  
Serenity's armed went straight up and pulled Yami down on to the bed with her. Before He could complain, he found himself in a passionate kiss with Serenity. She finally broke off the kiss. She grinned at him. "I'm sorry if I caught you off guard, but it was pretty funny to see you fall down." Serenity confessed.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
King forced her down and forced a kiss with her. Serenity tossed a blanket up covering both of them so they were under it. Joey walked in to check what the noise was. "What the." He couldn't believe his eyes, what in the world was Yami doing with his sister under a blanket? "Serenity!" Joey called out.  
  
His sister heard his voice and froze. She didn't how she should explain this to him. Should she just tell the truth that he likes Yami or can she make up an excuse? "Yes brother." She answered quietly getting the blanket off of herself and Yami. Yami got up and off the bed.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what's goin on exactly?" Joey asked.  
  
"." Serenity wanted to start.  
  
"Sorry, its my fault Joey, she has nothing to do with it. Please don't blame it on her." Yami said as he walked out the room. "I'd better get going, see ya."  
  
Yami got out of the house. "What in the world was I thinking?"  
  
"Ok Serenity, what happened between you two?" her brother asked. He was serious.  
  
"I'm sorry brother, I don't know what happened either. It was all so sudden."  
  
"I let you go this time, but next time you better give me explanation."  
  
"Thanks big brother." 


	4. Alone With You for a Day

The Next Morning.  
  
Yami had woken up extremely late because of yesterday night. Yugi wasn't home when he woke up. There was a letter left on the table saying that he, Joey, Tristan and Bakura went to some new game shop and won't be home until night. "Just great." Yami thought to himself. "They go to a game shop without the Game King? Unheard of."  
  
Just then, he heard the telephone ring. Yami picked up the receiver. "Hello."  
  
"Oh hi King, I thought you would've followed them to the game shop."  
  
"Oh, its you Serenity. Well I would've gone but I woke up late and they had already left and won't be home till night."  
  
"In that case, may I come over? I've never seen your place before."  
  
"Sure, I'd love the company."  
  
"I'll be on my way over in about half an hour. It's the game shop right."  
  
"Yep, I'll be waiting. Bye" Yami hung up the receiver. "Well at least I have someone to talk to."  
  
Yami went downstairs to the shop and dusted the shelves. After that he arranged some the cards and put some new ones up for display. Someone opened the door. "So this is your place King?"  
  
"Well its not really mine, it was Yugi's grandfather's, but after he passed away few years ago, Yugi and I looked after it. The rooms and stuff are upstairs."  
  
Yami led Serenity upstairs to his bedroom. It was filled with gaming stuff especially cards. There binders, boxes and cases of cards totally everywhere. "I see you're really into these cards, aren't you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"You could say that." Yami chuckled. "Say why don't I teach you how to play, want me to?"  
  
"Sure, I've always wanted to play this game but my brother keeps on telling me that I won't like it and he won't teach me."  
  
Yami took his time and explained all of the rules in Duel Monsters to her. She didn't really get the hang of it at first but she improved as they went on. Yami had to split his deck in half and add some other cards to it so it would be fair. They had 3 duels but Serenity lost all of them. They were nearing the end of the fourth one, Yami was going easy on her and decided to let her win to cheer her up a bit. "I win!" Serenity screamed as she jumped into the air. "I really won!."  
  
"I give up, that's impossible, how could anyone like you beat a champion like me?" Yami said sarcastically as he flopped on to his own bed.  
  
Serenity gave him a warm smile. "That games pretty fun actually." My favourite card out of them all is the Mystical Elf, even though it isn't that strong I still like it." Serenity said holding up the card.  
  
Yami pulled her on to his lap so she was sitting on him. "If you like it, I'll award it to you for beating me today."  
  
"Really? You'd really give the card?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"Want to me to show you a secret place that no one knows of besides me?" Yami asked.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Come on follow me." Yami grabbed Serenity's hand and pulled her to a cave.  
  
Serenity didn't really like the sight of a cave since what happened last time she was in one. She looked kind of frightened.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't do anything to harm you." Yami pressed his hand into the side of the cave. A ground started to slide open. There were stairs leading to another level. They walked down. Yami flicked on a switch. Really bright lights turned on. There was a stage in the centre of the room. It looked more like a control room though. Serenity ran on to the stage and checked out the place. Yami sat down to a series of controls and a keyboard. He typed in a few words and something large appeared on the stage. Serenity turned around and saw, she let out a sharp scream. "Help me!"  
  
"Its only a hologram, there's nothing to be scared of." Yami shouted.  
  
Serenity looked at it again, she tried to touch it but Yami was right it was a hologram. Serenity stepped off the stage and walked to Yami. "That wasn't funny." She stated.  
  
"Sorry." Yami apologized. "Why I take you take you to the theme park and have some fun there?"  
  
Serenity jumped up into the air. Yami could tell she was excited about it.  
  
That night over at Joey/Serenity's place.  
  
Yami and Serenity had gotten home. Yami won a large stuffed bear and gave it to Serenity as a present. Serenity went to bed. She said it was a very tiring day and Yami agreed with her. Yami didn't leave yet. He wanted to wait until Joey was back. Yami sat down on her bed beside her looked down at the asleep Serenity, he brushed off the hair that was in her face stroked her cheek slightly. "King.I love you." Serenity mumbled out in her sleep. Yami smiled and kissed her forehead. "Me too" He whispered. "Happy dreams."  
  
Joey just got home and walked into the room. "What the heck are you doin here in my sister's room again?!"  
  
Yami walked out and laughed at bit leaving a very confused Joey alone. 


	5. A Maze Moment

Yugi and the whole gang were at Kaiba Land having some fun since school was out. "Ya know, I really gotta hand this to Kaiba. Who could of thought he could build such a great theme park like this one?" Said Yugi.  
  
"He's worked really hard this, I've seen him work endless days and nights on this park." Tea added in.  
  
"And how would you know all of this?" asked Joey suspiciously with a grin across his face.  
  
Tea blushed at the question. She didn't want the others to know that she was invited over to Kaiba Corp. a many of times by Seto. She too didn't know why she out of all people was invited over. "Well you see...I over heard his conversation with some of his workers the other day while I was on my way home." Tea lied.  
  
"Right..." Joey simply answered "How dumb does she think I am? Everyone knows that Kaiba doesn't walk home from school, he gets a limozine ride." He thought to himself.  
  
"Hey lets check out the House of Maze you guys." Yami suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed. The doors to the mansion opened automatically. "Welcome to the Kaiba Land Haunted Labyrinth Mansion, here you will get the scare of you lives. Ha ha ha ha!" said a voice from out of no where.  
  
The doors suddenly slammed shut and the lights went out and dim candles lit up making the place almost impossible to see in. "Now, the rules of this game are pretty simple. All you have to do is find yourself out of this maze." the voice again said evilly.  
  
"Easier said than done!" Joey complained. How are we supposed to find our ways in this darkness here? Things can't possibly get any worse than this."  
  
The ground shook and walls appeared out of no where and the whole group was seperated between the walls of the maze. Everyone was now on there own. "Ah great, me and my big mouth." Joey cursed.  
  
Almost everyone was on there own except for Yami and Serenity, Serenity grabbed a hold of Yami while the ground shook. "The game now begins." said the voice.  
  
"King..." Serenity called out quietly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here." Yami said holding on to her tightly. He couldn't really see anything but he was sure that there was a way out of this place.  
  
"I'm scared." Serenity confessed quietly. "It's too dark."  
  
"Everythings going to be alright." Yami assured. "Now let me see if I can get some help from the Millenium Puzzle." Yami took a Duel Monsters card out and threw it up into the air. "Swords of Revealing Light, come forth!" Bright swords were now scattered all over the maze. "Better now?"  
  
"You're the best." Serenity commented. "I suppose that was trick that you learned from the shadow rounds."  
  
"Yup. Now its going to be a lot easier."  
  
After a while later the two of them found thereselves nearing the end of the maze, but right before they were about to exit it. The ground splitted apart. "What the heck is all this about?!" Yami shouted.  
  
"King! Help me!" Serenity screamed.  
  
Yami's head shot around and saw that Serenity was trapped inside a cage. "I'll get you out of there, hold on."  
  
"Wait just a minute. The only way you can save your girl there and finish the maze is if you can beat in a little game. And don't worry, this is all part of the game you know? By the way, my name is Tactic. The game we'll be playing is tic tac toe, easy enough? If you can't beat in one game, you,ll be trapped in here forever!  
  
"Fine, what are the rules?" Yami asked.  
  
"Do I have to explain?! First one to get 3 in a row wins! Duh!  
  
"Fine, let's start.  
  
"Since you're the guest you can go first."  
  
Yami smirked and marked down 3 X's in a row.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that!" Tactic complained.  
  
"Whynot? You never said the maximum number of X's I could mark down, did you?"  
  
"You're right, I lost." Tactic soon dissappeared along with the cage Serenity was in.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"King!"  
  
Serenity ran towards Yami and practically jumped on to him, giving him a big hug. "You saved me.....again...."  
  
"You alright?" Yami asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Serenity assured.  
  
The rest of the gang walked right in during their moment and spoiled it. Joey saw what was going on and fainted from the shock. "Oh no!" Srenity let go of Yami and ran to his brother. "Joey! Get up!"  
  
Joey shot up. "Ok sis, better get explaining about what all of this is." Joey snapped at his sister. 


	6. Heart Breaking Date

"Well you see brother, Yami and I have been together for a while now, but I guess we hid the truth from you guys." Serenity explained. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."  
  
"You shoulda told me earlier, but oh well, Yami's quite a good guy." replied Joey, forgiving his younger sister.  
  
"Thanks for understanding." Serenity gave his brother a hug.  
  
They all got out of the maze soon and spent a little bit more time at the park.  
  
---Later at Night---  
  
Yami was up late after figuring out that by using the powers of the millenium puzzle mand Bakura's ring he can create a portal back to his own time. the spirit inside the ring of Bakura agreed to help out Yami because he too would be leaving for that time. He was determined to back there and change history. But he wasn't sure if he could ever come back here to this time if he did so, he would miss the rest of the gang far too much, especially his new found lover, Serenity. He had to make a decision soon.  
  
The next morning Yami had finally came up with a decision. He had Yugi his friends over to the game shop later that day. Serenity didn't come over because she came down with a cold that morning. "Guys, I really regret to say that I'll be leaving this world soon and I'll be going back to my time next week. Please understand that I have no choice, the course of history has to be changed. "I'll miss all of you."  
  
Everyone was shocked to hear it. They couldn't believe after all this time he was leaving for good. "Please don't tell Serenity yet, I'll get to her later." Yami told everyone.  
  
It had been a hard week for them to go through knowing Yami was going to be leaving soon. Yami picked up the phone and called over to Joey's place. "Hi Joey, may I speak with your sister?"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Hey Serenity, got any free time tonight, if so I'll take you out for dinner."  
  
"Sure! Where do you want to meet up?"  
  
Yami took a glance at his watch. "I'll come over to your place at in about 2 hours and pick you up."  
  
"Sounds great to me. Bye!" Serenity couldn't believe it, did Yami just ask her out for dinner? She was in a world of dreams after she hung up the reciever.  
  
"What did he say to you sis?" Joey asked curiously.  
  
"He asked me out for dinner!" Serenity exclaimed.  
  
---4 Hours Later---  
  
Yami and Serenity were walking on the beach after their meal enjoying the view of the ocean and the stars in the sky. Yami has yet to tell Serenity that he was leaving later tonight. "Serenity, I want to tell you something..." Yami started nervously. "You mean a lot to me and I really can't imagine living without you.  
  
"What are you talking about King?"  
  
"What I'm trying to say is that...I love you Serenity!!" Yami confessed. Yami looked at Serenity straight in the eyes and hugged her tightly. He lowered his head so thier lips met for what would the very last time. "Serenity.........."  
  
Yami brought Serenity home later that night around 11 and tucked her in before leaving her. Yami found it extremely hard to walk out of her place knowing he'll never be able to see her again. Yami knows that he doesn't show much emotion or feel much of them wither but taking the first step out of the house, he felt a sharp pain in his heart and in his head. He struggled to the park where he sat down and took a rest. Bakura walked up to him. "Its time."  
  
Yami nodded as the portal opened. He slowly stepped into it with Bakura and just like that, they were gone.  
  
Serenity snapped awake, she felt something wierd was going on, but didn't know what it was. She was too tired to check it out, so she fell back to sleep.  
  
"Serenity...I have a feeling we will meet up once more. But farewell and take care, for now..." Were Yami's last thoughts before leaving. 


	7. Dreaming of the Past

Serenity opened her eyes, feeling a bit uncomfotable. Serenity found herself walking on a hot and dry desert. She looked around but saw nothing but huge pyramids everywhere. "Is this really Eygpt?" she asked herself. "What am I doing here? How did I get here?" She wondered.  
  
Just then something caught her eye, it was looked like some kind of shrine. She walked up to it and found out what it was. She covered her mouth. She saw a beautifully carved statue of Tea right in the middle of the place. Her statue was surrounded by candles. There were some writing on the walls, but she couldn't figure out what it said. "Why would someone carve a statue of her in a place like place? Wierd." She thought.  
  
She heard foot steps approaching closer to where she was. "Who's there?" a familiar voice asked out loud. "What are you doing in the Princess' shrine? And who are you?"  
  
"King.., stop playing around, its me, Serenity. Don't you remember me?"  
  
"I don't know who you are and don't really care who you are but tell me, what are you doing in the Princess' shrine?" Yami asked camly.  
  
"She's a princess?!" Serenity thought to herself. "Since when was Tea a princess?"  
  
"Speak already."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't even know how I got to this place." Serenity said quietly.  
  
"Excuse me, Hight Priest Seto is waiting outside for you my lord." Interrupted which seemed to be one of Yami's men.  
  
"Tell him I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Serenity looked around the place a bit more, but froze when she saw a tomb right by the carved statue.  
  
"I guess you found out."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Its ok, she's been gone for a few years already." Yami explained.  
  
"May I ask you something, you don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable about it. But what was your relationship with the Princess?" Serenity asked.  
  
Yami looked up. "She was my first and ONLY love."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"I've told you too much already! Guards! Take this woman out of the shrine!" Yami ordered.  
  
"No please don't!" Serenity begged as she was dragged out by the guards. The guards threw her out back on to the hot sand outside. "That hurt." she complained, rubbing her back. She looked up and saw the High Priest, Seto. "Seto Kaiba?" The High Priest looked down at her for a second but turned around when Yami came out. "This is too wierd." Serenity thought to herself. "Tea, a Princess and Seto Kaiba, a High Priest? Is this ever confusing?"  
  
"I thought I told you to go away." said Yami coldly.  
  
"I...I" But before Serenity could finish off her sentence Yami slapped her across the face. Serenity fell down to the sandy ground hard rubbing her sore cheek. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity snapped awake. Sweat covering her forehead. "It was only a dream. But it seemed so real." Her entire night gown was soaked with sweat. She got off her bed and went to the bathroom and took quick bath. She grabbed her jacket and went outside. She took a look out into the dark blue starry sky. "That dream, it seemed so real. If Tea was King's only love, why would he be going out with me than? It just doesn't make any sense at all. It couldn't have been just a regular dream, it felt so different form any other dream I've ever had before. I better talk to Tea about this, I wonder if she knows anything about this?" "I don't know why, but there's some sort of pain in my heart ever since I snapped awake around midnight when I felt something wierd going on."  
  
She kept on wondering around not knowing where she would end up. She finally walked to the park, the place where Yami would usually take his late night walks. "King..." Serenity whispered quietly. She found a light coming from one of the benches. She was going to walk over to see what it was when she heard a voice coming form behind her. "What are doing out here so late in the night by yourself Serenity?" asked a voice evilly from behind.  
  
Serenity froze after hearing the voice, she can still remember that voice from her nightmares. She stood there not moving at all. She was too scared. 


	8. Why Does He Care?

"Well, well ,well? How nice to see you again." Said Bandit Kieth with a smirk. He grabbed Serenity's arm and pulled her towards him. "You try screaming and you'll regret it for the rest of your life! Got it!?"  
  
"Let me go! Please!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Help!"  
  
"I thought I told you not to yell!" Stated Bandit Keith as he punched Serenity in the face.  
  
"Ahh!" Serenity screamed again in pain.  
  
"Shut up!" He punched her again, this time in the stomach.  
  
"Please stop it!"  
  
"I will as soon as I feel like it." He threw another fist at her.  
  
"Ahh!" Serenity screamed in pain.  
  
"You dare not listen to my orders!?" Keith grabbed her left arm and twisted it hard hearing satisfying cracks of bones.  
  
"AHHHH! My arm!" Serenity yelled. She knew it was bad or even worse broken since she couldn't feel nor move it anymore.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Too bad nobody's here to save you now, huh?"  
  
Serenity clutched her lifeless left arm. Never in her life had she suffered so much pain. She finally passed out from the pain. Bandit Keith was about to bend over and take her with him when he caught a pucnh in the face. "What the?" He was caught off guard again, this time recieving a knee to the gut. "Kaiba?"  
  
Seto looked down at him furious and knocked him out hard blow to the stomach. "I hope you learned your lesson." Seto looked down at the beaten up Serenity, he picked her up and drove her to the hospital.  
  
The next morning..........  
  
"King.....King!" Serenity called out in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital for some reason. She looked at her left arm, it was bandaged up. She felt someone's presence near her. She looked to the right and saw Seto Kaiba sleeping with his head resting on the bed, but his body was on the ground. HE snapped awake. "Serenity."  
  
"Seto, what are you doing here?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I'm the one who brought you to the hospital. I found you near the park last night. What were you thinking going there that late in the night."  
  
"I don't know. I just felt something was wrong. What were you doing there?"  
  
"I was working on my labtop in the park last night when I heard you scream out for help."  
  
"Thanks for saving me from that guy. Can you call Yami for me? Please?"  
  
Seto looked down at her. "Didn't he tell her he was going to leave last night?" Kaiba asked himself.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's already gone."  
  
"What do mean he's gone."  
  
"He left back for his own time last night." Kaiba explained.  
  
Serenity shook her head. "No that can't be true, why wouldn't he have told me if he was going to leave?"  
  
Just then Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea came rushing in the door. "Serenity! You alright?!" Joey asked concerned, running up to her bed.  
  
"She's fine." One of the nurses answered.  
  
"Is it true that Yami left last night?" Serenity asked everyone with her head down.  
  
Everyone stared at eachother, not knowing what to tell her. Finally Tea spoke. "Its true Serenity, Yami left last night back to his own time."  
  
Serenity couldn't believe it, Kaiba really was telling the truth. She broke out into tears. "No! Its all a lie! It has to be! King would never leave like that! Its lie!" She screamed inbetween her cries. Seto who was sitting on her bed pulled her closer to him letting her head rest on his shoulder. "Its all a lie!"  
  
"Calm down Serenity, just calm down. He'll be back someday, I promise." Kaiba lied, patting Serenity's bactrying to comfort her a bit. Joey looked completely shocked at the way Seto Kaiba was holding his sister. Ring ring ring! Joey reached into his pocket for his phone. "Hi, Joey speaking."  
  
"Joey! You're going to be late! Hurry up will ya!?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm on my way. Just let me run home and get my stuff. Bye!"  
  
"I have to go guys! I promised Mai a week ago, that I'd go to Florida with her today. Take care sis!" Said Joey running off.  
  
"Did Joey just say he was going to Florida with Mai?" Tristan asked confused.  
  
"Guys, you can all go now, I'll be fine by myself here. Thanks for coming anyways." Serenity interrupted.  
  
"Well bye. Take care of yourself." They all walked out the door, but Kaiba was still in the room. "I'll stay here for a bit longer if you don't mind."  
  
Serenity was rubbing away her tears with the back of her sleeve. "Here." Kaiba handed her a box of tissues. "Thanks."  
  
Kaiba stayed with her for another hour before leaving the hospital. Kaiba had asked how much longer she was going to be staying in here and 3 more days was the answer he got. "Man, does that Bandit Keith ever know when to quit?" Kaiba thought.  
  
"Why is Kaiba being so nice to me? Why does he care for me?" Serenity wondered. 


	9. He Does Care: Dreams of Truth

Author's note: To get the full understanding of this fic, please read my other fic titled "Destined" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"I can't believe I'm here all by myself." Serenity muttered. "There's nothing to do around here, I'm not even allowed to get out of bed. No one's even coming to visit me, Joey's gone with Mai to Florida while I, his sister in in the hospital! I can't believe this."  
  
"So you wanted a visitor huh? Well here I'm here to visit you! Ha ha ha!" Laughed Bandit Keith.  
  
"Oh my god! H-h-how did you find me here?! Someone help! Please!" Serenity screamed.  
  
"I seriously doubt some one's going to here you from here little girl. And now you're all mine to enjoy!"  
  
"Guess again!" said a voice from behind.  
  
"How did you know that I was coming here?" Bandit Keith demanded to know.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "I was following you here, easy enough."  
  
"Curse you!" Keith attempted to run out of the room, but Kaiba caught his arm and pulled him back, slamming his back to the floor. Kaiba gave him a fury of kicks. "Now run like the dog you are Keith before I change my mind."  
  
He didn't needed to be told twice, he ran out of the room quickly. "I don't want to see you near her again!" Kaiba shouted after him.  
  
"You ok Serenity?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for coming again."  
  
"He's gone for now, but I have a feeling that he's going to come after you again soon. Does he know where you live?"  
  
"He probably does, he might have been following me that night when I went to the park."  
  
"Hey why don't you stay at my place for while after you get out of the hospital tomorrow?"  
  
Serenity didn't want anything to happen to her again, but she didn't know Seto Kaiba very well either. She nodded, she really didn't have a choice.  
  
The next day............  
  
Serenity and Kaiba went to her place to pack up her stuff and her brother's stuff and moved it to the Kaiba mansion. Serenity couldn't believe how big it was. The living room was almost as big as her entire house! "Follow me, I'll show you your room that you'll be staying in." said Kaiba leading her up the stairs. "You'll be staying in this room." Kaiba dropped off her stuff in the room. "Come down for lunch soon."  
  
Serenity looked around the room, it was huge, much larger than her own room at home obviously. "Uh Kaiba, why did you bring my brother's stuff along too?"  
  
"I just have a feeling that Keith and his followers will come to your house at anytime and might take it apart or something."  
  
"Where will I live then?"  
  
"Don't worry about that just yet. But for now, you're staying with me." Seto said while walking out of the room.  
  
Serenity sorted out her things and put her clothes away into the closets. Next to her bed was a table with a mirror. She got changed and went downstairs.  
  
That night..........  
  
Serenity shifted and turned in her sleep, she wasn't used to sleeping in such a large bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was walking in the middle of the desert. Finally I'm back, I guess it really worked then. Yami went around trying to search for his followers. He checked everywhere and finally found them in the palace. "Prince, we've waited for your return." said one of his men.  
  
"What date is it?" Yami asked.  
  
One of his servents pointed over to a stone with the date carved into it. He read it carefully. "I still might have a chance!" Yami rushed over to another chamber in the palace. "Stop!!" Yami doved at one of the guards, knocking the arrow out of his hand. "How dare you betray me!? Guards! Take this man away and throw him in the dungeon!" Yami ordered.  
  
The guards came and took him away. Yami looked forward. "Princess!"  
  
"Yami!" Princess Anzu shouted with joy. She ran up to her a gave him a big hug. "I was so scared, but you saved me and I always knew you would. You would always be there when I needed you."  
  
Yami pulled away. "I'm sorry." He wiped a tear off his face.  
  
"For what? Don't you like me anymore?"  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."  
  
"What do you mean? You just saved me."  
  
"I couldn't save you the first time."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Its a long story." Yami told Anzu the whole story of what happened after she died, how a shrine honouring her was built. Then moving on how he came back to life after Yugi solved the puzzle and how he rejected Tea but fell in love with Serenity."  
  
"You loved another person?" Anzu asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, I did. I'm sorry. I never stopped thinking about you."  
  
Anzu just got up and left, leaving Yami all by himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity snapped awake. "Was that a dream?" 


	10. Nightmare

The next morning Serenity came downstairs for breakfest, but her face still seemed half asleep. Serenity sat down but stared into space. "Serenity, what's wrong?" Kaiba shook her body. Serenity quickly snapped out of it. "Huh? Sorry, I wasn't quite paying attention."  
  
"I can see that. Is there a problem?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. No need to worry about me, I'm fine." Serenity assured.  
  
"If you say so." Kaiba picked up the newspaper and scanned through it, finally something caught his eye. "Whats this?" He read the details carefully.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serenity asked.  
  
"It's your and your brother's house, it was burned down last night in a fire."  
  
"What? Who could have done that?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious that no good Bandit Keith did it?"  
  
"But where will I live?"  
  
"We'll talk about that when your brother gets back."  
  
Serenity nodded and finished her breakfest. Kaiba kept looking at the paper and read the rest of that article. "Looks like Keith and his men were arrested because they were caught doing it." Kaiba read out loud. "Now he won't be able to bother you anymore."  
  
"That's a good thing." Serenity got and left the mansion. She went to Tea's house, she had a few questions for her. "Hi Serenity, what brings you here?"  
  
"I hope I'm not bothering you, but I have a few questions to ask you Tea."  
  
"Come on in Serenity." Tea invited.  
  
"Tea, I was wondering if you knew about Yami's past and stuff while he was back in Eygpt?"  
  
"Not much, but I know a little. All I know is that he fell in love with a Princess there, but he said he was destined to live without her. I don't know if it was true or not, but that's what he told me."  
  
"Did that Princess look like you by any chance?"  
  
"Yes, Yami said back in those days, I was that Princess."  
  
"So it wasn't just a dream, its all real." Serenity thought to herself. "Well, thanks for your time Tea, see ya later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Serenity walked down the street wondering if all those previous dreams she had about Eygpt were real. "No it just can't be real, it was probably just a coincidence." She convinced herself. She looked at her watch, it was 1 in the afternoon already, but she still wasn't hungry. She finally wondered back to the Kaiba mansion around 6. "Where were you all day?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I was just wondering off by myself."  
  
"You have dinner yet?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She said walking back to her room.  
  
An hour later Serenity heard a knock on her door. "Come in."  
  
"Here I thought you might want to eat something so I brought you some food." said Kaiba, placing down the plate on table.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome." Kaiba walked out of her room.  
  
"I don't get it? Why does he seem to care so much about me? Why?" Serenity asked herself. She finished her meal quickly. "This really doesn't seem to be the Seto Kaiba I heard of form my brother." Serenity went to bathroom to take a bath. She spent a long time in there with so many thoughts going through her mind. She fell on to her bed and dozed off into a sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Princess, come back!" Yami got up to chase after her. He heard a scream seemingly from the Princess. He ran faster, but found himself again too late. He found Princess Anzu's body on the ground, dead. Yami couldn't believe it. "Again, I failed to protect her. Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Tears came streaming down his face. "It was all my fault, I never should have told her my realtionship with Serenity! I let her down again!"  
  
History so far had already repeated itself with Princess Anzu's death. The shrine for her had already been started. "Help!" Yami heard a voice scream. Yami ran to where the voice came from. "Serenity?! Let her go now!" Yami ordered.  
  
A bunch of guards were holdinh on to her tightly. "But lord, he was the one that killed the Princess."  
  
"I did not!" the girl screamed.  
  
"You dare not obey me!?" Yami was getting mad.  
  
"Yes sir." they let go of her and went off.  
  
"Are you ok?" Yami asked. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Shizuka." the girl replied.  
  
"That's wierd, she looks exactly like Serenity." Yami thought. "What were those guards talking about when they said you killed the Princess."  
  
"I didn't!"  
  
"Calm down, I believe you."  
  
"I saw who killed her, I was passing by when that happened. It was those guards that killed her not me!. When they saw me witness them killing her, they ran up to me and threatened to kill me if I told anyone about them killing the Princess."  
  
"I don't know why, but I believe you." said Yami.  
  
"Thank you and I was honoured to be saved by a Prince."  
  
Yami left her and returned to the palace. That night he was taking a walk out in the desert. "Leave me alone!" It was the voice he had heard earlier in the day.  
  
"You know what happens when you don't listen to us don't you?" said one of the guards, pointing an arrow at the helpless Shizuka. "Don't do it! Help!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No!" Serenity screamed waking up. "That dream again!"  
  
Kaiba rushed into her room. "What's wrong?"  
  
Serenity threw her arms around him and started crying. "I was all my fault that she's dead!" 


	11. Past Repeating the Present?

"It's all my fault!" Serenity cried into Kaiba's arms. "All mine!"  
  
"What's your fault?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"Its my fault that Tea's dead!" said Serenity almost not being able to control herself.  
  
"What!? Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"  
  
"I just saw it!?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked confused.  
  
Serenity calmed down a bit. "I just visioned it in my dream."  
  
"Its just a dream, its not true."  
  
"Yes it is! Leave me alone!" Shouted Serenity pushing Kaiba away.  
  
Kaiba walked out and dialed Tea's phone number. "Hello, Tea?"  
  
Tea yawned. "Seto, what are you doing calling me this late, its 2 in the middle of the night?" Tea complained in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Serenity is having some sort of break down, she keeps on saying that you're dead and its all her fault."  
  
"No! She's not talking about me! I think she's talking about the me back in the Egyptian times."  
  
"If you say so." Kaiba hung up. He went back to Serenity's room and saw her still crying a little bit in her bed. "I understand Serenity."  
  
"No you don't, I was talking about the Tea in Eygpt!"  
  
"I know that!" Kaiba exclaimed. "Now explain to me how it was your fault!"  
  
"Yami was back in his palace, and thought everything was perfect again after getting reunited with Princess Anzu which is Tea again. He explained how he lived life here, but once he got to the part where he fell in love with, it angered the Princess and she ran out on him. He chased after her, but when he found her, she was already dead!"  
  
"Hold on for just a minute! What makes you believe that all of this is true?"  
  
"I don't know myself, but I've just got this feeling inside of myself that makes me believe that all of this really is true." Serenity started to cry again.  
  
"Serenity please, its not your fault, they were just destined to be apart. You have completely nothing to do with it." Said Kaiba trying to comfort her.  
  
Serenity stopped again. "You really think so?"  
  
"I know so." said Kaiba holding her closer to him.  
  
"Seto, do you mind if I ask you sort of a personal question?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why is it that you care and worry about me so much?"  
  
Kaiba froze at the question. Why did he care for her? He didn't know himself. "I jsut don't want anything bad to happen to you, you've suffered enough already, both physically and emotionally."  
  
"I see. Thanks for looking after me, I don't even where I'd be right now if it weren't for you saving all those times."  
  
"Don't mention it, I was just trying to do the right thing. Get some rest now."  
  
The next morning..........  
  
Serenity woke up really late from the lack of sleep she had last night. She spent the entire day inside the Kaiba mansion. She was sitting at her desk in her room thinking about all thats going on right now. She has been up here in her room ever since dinner. She didn't want to fall asleep, she didn't want to see her vision of Eygpt again. But eventually she dozed off at her desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Let the girl go now!" Ordered Yami.  
  
"But lord..."  
  
"I said let her go!" Shouted Yami. It was not like him to get so angry.  
  
They let her go. "Men! Take these few people that were only loyal to my father and throw him into the dungeon."  
  
Shizuka got up. "Thanks for coming again to save me. I better get going now."  
  
"Where's your place?" Yami asked.  
  
Shizuka looked down. "I don't have a place."  
  
"You don't? I know why don't you stay at the palace for while, you can become my personal assistant."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Shizuka's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much!"  
  
Yami led Shizuka back to the palace. "You'll be staying in this room, there's some clothes over there. I'll see you Tomorrow."  
  
Yami went back to his own room. "I don't get it, why am I being so nice to this girl? Is it because she looks like Serenity? Just than winds blew by and he saw an image of the Princess.  
  
"I knew, it you've never loved me ever since you fell in love with that Serenity of yours, have you?" Just like that she left.  
  
"Wait!" But he was again too late, she had already left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity, wake up." Kaiba shook her sleeping body on the desk she fell asleep on.  
  
Serenity began to stirr. "Seto? I had that vision or dream again last night."  
  
Kaiba was becoming worried. She can't live like this forever, having visions of Eygpt every single night. "Did anything go wrong?"  
  
"No, not really, at least not until the very last moment. Anzu's ghost or spirit came back to haunt Yami and said that the one he truly love was me not her." Serenity explained.  
  
"What else happened?"  
  
"What seemed like to be the Egyptian of me, got to be Yami's personal assistant, so that was great. He saved her a couple of times from some guards. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that someday he'll end up with her, Shizuka." 


	12. Falling For Someone Else

Serenity got up from her little table and attempted to walk out of her room, but collasped to the ground. "Serenity!"  
  
Kaiba rushed over to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, I just feel a bit dizzy, that's all." Said Serenity collasping again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I coming back for you!" said a Familiar voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
"Wait, don't go yet!" but she was too late, he was already gone."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity!" Kaiba shook her body trying to wake her up. "Seto, he's coming back."  
  
"Who's coming?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think I know him. He said he was coming back for me!"  
  
"Don't worry, I swear I won't let anything happen to you." Kaiba promised, holding tightly on to Serenity.  
  
3 Months later..........  
  
Kaiba seemed a bit relieved that Serenity hasn't been having anymore of those dreams at night anymore. But now he was getting worried about her health.  
  
"Man, its been three months since I left already." Said Joey to himself coming back from Florida. He went back home. "What the heck!?!?!?!?!? My House!!!!!!!!!!" He rushed to a local phone booth and called Yugi. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Joey, you're back!" said Yugi happily.  
  
"Forget about that, I just want to to know what happened to my house, it was all burned down or something."  
  
"I'm sorry Joey, but a day or so after your sister was released frmo the hospital, the house was burnt down. I haven't seen your sister since then."  
  
"What? You don't know what happened to my sister?"  
  
"No Joey."  
  
"Well, I gotta look for her, see ya later." said Joey hanging up in a hurry.  
  
Joey ran around the city looking for her, but had no luck. She ran pass Tea without even noticing it. "Joey, you're back. What's the rush?" Tea asked.  
  
"I'm lookin for my sister, Yugi said he hasn't seen her since my house burnt down."  
  
"Oh, no need to worry about her, she staying in the Kaiba mansion at the moment."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Joey screamed and ran off towards the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"What's with him?" Tea asked herself.  
  
Joey raced to the mansion and knocked on the front door. Mokuba answered it. "Hey Joey, what brings you here?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"I'm looking for my sister." said Joey out of breath.  
  
"She's inside, come on in." Mokuba invited. "I'll be leaving now. said Mokuba. "I'm oging to camp."  
  
"Serenity!" Joey yelled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kaiba.  
  
"I'm here for my sister, nothing else."  
  
"She's resting at the moment."  
  
"Fine, I'll wait for her."  
  
"Where will you take her to stay in after she wakes up, huh?"  
  
Kaiba was right, his house was burnt down, so he can't go back there. Joey was silent.  
  
"So, where will the two of you stay?"  
  
"Shut up Kaiba, I'll eventually think of that later." said Joey feeling knida embarrassed.  
  
Just then Serenity came downstairs to where Kiba and her brother were. "Brother!" Serenity ran up to Joey.  
  
"Come on, I'm taking you with me. I'm not leaving you with that creep."  
  
"But Joey, where are we going exactly, you know what happened to our house irght?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'd rather stay in an apartment then stay here with Kaiba."  
  
"But I don't want to go, I'd rather stay here!"  
  
"Why would you? There's nothing good about that Kaiba, all he cares about is himself and his computers and machines." Joey exclaimed.  
  
"That's not true! He's been taking care of me the whole time you were gone."  
  
"Why is she still sticking up for Kaiba?" Joey thought to himself. "You're leaving with me! And that's final! Go up and pack up your stuff!"  
  
"You can't force her to go with you. If you want her to leave, first you'll have to go through me." said Kaiba.  
  
Serenity finally gave up. "Seto, don't bother with it, he is my older brother after all." She walked upstairs back to her room. Joey gave Kaiba a smirk.  
  
Serenity started packing her things. Suddenly she felt dizzy again and blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serenity, I'm coming back for you soon." said the same voice she heard from the first time. "Did you miss me? No one will ever break us up again!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two waited downstairs for about ten minutes. "What's taking her so long?" asked Joey.  
  
"How am I suppose to know?"  
  
The two ran upstairs and broke into her room and found her on the floor unconcious. Kaiba ran up to her. "Serenity, snap out of it."  
  
"Seto?" Serenity woke up. "I'm scared, he said he was coming back for me soon." She held on to him tightly not letting him go.  
  
"Don't worry, as always, I'll be there protecting you in any sort of way I can." Kaiba comforted her.  
  
"I don't get it, what does my sister see in him." Joey asked himself. "Why did she run to him for help not me?" "Serenity, I've decided that you can stay here if you want, I have no right to stop you from doing the things you want." Joey walked out of the room and out of the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Joey walked over to Mai's place and stayed there for the time being. "What does my sister see in him? Perhaps he's changed maybe. I really don't care both ways, as long as he doesn't hurt her or as long as she's happy, I want her to live her own life."  
  
"Joey, is something bugging you?" Mai asked.  
  
"Nah, don't worry about me, I'm fine."  
  
"Whatever." Mai left back for her own room.  
  
Over at the Kaiba Mansion...........  
  
Serenity twisted and turned in her sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it? But finally, I can see you again, face to face!"  
  
"Who are you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"You'll find out in time. We'll be then together again with no worries."  
  
"Leave me alone, who ever you are, please!"  
  
"I want to, but your heart has already fallen for someone else. I'll see you soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leave me alone!" Serenity shouted in her sleep. She snapped awake. "I've fallen for someone else? Who?" 


	13. Return

Serenity had been quiet for the entire day, she was completely lost in her own thoughts. She still had trouble figuring out who had kept on saying that he was coming for her. She was in the park, swinging on one of the swings. She moved her hand up to her head and clutched her forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The time is getting close, I shall reveal myself soon."  
  
Serenity saw a flash of blonde hair, but then disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She fell off the swing and down to the ground. She layed there motionless for hours.  
  
Kaiba was sitting at home infront of his computer again, when he started to wonder why Serenity still wasn't home yet. He got up and threw on his trench coat and went out to look for her. He glanced down at his watch, 9:30 it read. "Where could she be?" Kaiba wondered. It started to rain. "Great, this is going to harder than I thought." His whole body was soaked. He went to everyone that knew of Serenity but none of them said they saw her today. He finall went to the park, where Serenity would usually go when she had a lot on her mind. "Nope, she's not here." Kaiba looked over to the benches. He started to head back when he almost tripped over something or someone on the ground. "Serenity!?" He took her home and dried off her clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Soon Serenity, you'll be mine!"  
  
This time she saw what seemed to be like a dark blue jacket and pants.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She woke up. "How did I get back here?"  
  
"I brought you home." said Kaiba.  
  
Serenity looked down at herself. "He was there for me again, when I needed someone." She thought. "Thank you."  
  
She felt something wierd again in her head, the pain it was there again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't start falling for him, he doesn't care about anyone but himself! Leave him and come with me!" said the voice. Images of her friends and her brother flashed by with everyone turning their backs on her.  
  
"No! That's not true! He does care for me! And I can't leave him, I just can't!" Serenity argued back.  
  
"Come on sis, you know that in your heart that he really doesn't care for anyone but himself. Besides what are your reasons for not leaving him anyways." said an image of Joey.  
  
"I can't leave him because...I...love...him." Serenity confessed.  
  
All of the images of her friends disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are alright?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I'm fine, I just need a rest, that's all."  
  
Kaiba left her alone to rest.  
  
In Egypt..........  
  
"Hey Shizuka, I want you to come along with me." said Yami.  
  
"Where are you going exactly?" Shizuka asked.  
  
"Through time and into the future, milleniums away."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course, why would I lie to you?"  
  
They stepped through the portal along with Bakura.  
  
Back to the present time..........  
  
The three of them landed in the park. Bakura disappeared soon. "I'd better get you some other clothes." said Yami. He led her to Tea's house. He knocked on the door a couple of times.  
  
Tea opened the door slowly. She was still hafl asleep. It was near midnight. Her eyes snapped open when she saw who it was. "Yami! You're back!" She gave him a big hug. "I can't believe it, you'er finally back!"  
  
Yami was struggling to get her off of him. "Tea, do you mind?"  
  
Tea looked at the person behind Yami. "Serenity?"  
  
"Actually she's the Serenity back in Egypt, her name is Shizuka." explained Yami. "I was hoping that you could lend her some clothes for the time being."  
  
"Sure!" Tea invited them in.  
  
Meanwhile Serenity was fast asleep in her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nice to see you again Serenity! Did you miss me? I hope you're happy with your decision. I'll see you tomorrow." the voice said.  
  
This time Serenity saw his entire body. "It's you!" She couldn't believe her eyes at who she saw.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"King!" She snapped awake. The bright morning sun was shining through the window. She got changed and was about to go outside. "Serenity, are you going to alright by yourself?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm going to be fine. I feel great today!" Serenity blew him a kiss and left.  
  
"What was all that about?" Kaiba asked himself. "Wierd." He went back to his work.  
  
Serenity couldn't believe Yami was back after all this time. Maybe she could get a better explaination of why he left in the first place. "Serenity, do you knowYami's back?" asked Tea.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's at my place right now, wanna go and have a visit?"  
  
"Sure!" Serenity couldn't wait.  
  
"Hi!" Serenity greeted. She saw another girl with Yami and it looked exactly like her. "Shizuka?"  
  
"Serenity, long time no see!" Said Yami. "I want you to meet Shizuka."  
  
"I know her already, she's your new love isn't she?" It was just like the dreams she had, Yami did find another girl.  
  
"Serenity, how did you know?" Yami asked.  
  
"Its a long story. It all started when you left that night." Serenity started. She told him about how she was attacked by Keith again and how she was now staying in the Kaiba mansion and finally about her dreams and her visions. "What I really want to know is why you left in the first place?"  
  
"I left was because I wanted to change the history of the war of the shadow games, but I again failed. I really missed all of you while I was gone. Serenity, I really hope that you're happy with Kaiba."  
  
"How did he know about this?" Serenity thought to herelf. "Did he really know about her feelings towards Seto Kaiba?" 


	14. Confessions

"I don't know what you're talking about, there's nothing going between Seto and I."  
  
"Even if I listen to you, you would still be lying to yourself. Be true to yourself and stop hiding the truth."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Fine it's true that I've fallen for Seto, but does that mean you don't like me anymore?" Serenity asked Yami.  
  
"Of course not, we'll always be best of friends and I'm always willing to help you in anyway I can." said Yami trying to comfort her.  
  
"So is there no way for us to get back together?"  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity, but that would be possible."  
  
Serenity pushed herself away form Yami. "Of course we can't I can't try to steal you away from your wife can I now?"  
  
Yami gasped. "Could she have known that he was married to Shizuka?"  
  
"Shizuka would be awefully mad if I were to try and date you wouldn't she?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Like I said before in my dreams and visions, I knew everything that happened while you were in Eygpt, including the death of the Princess and your marriage to Shizuka."  
  
"Are you mad at me for not telling you?"  
  
Serenity shook her head. "No actually I'm happy that you finally got together with someone from your own time." Serenity lied.  
  
"That's good to hear!"  
  
"I'd better get going, bye." Serenity left with her head down. She went back to the Kaiba mansion and up into her room. She fell down into her bed and started sobbing. She only pretended to be happy for Yami, but she was heart broken about the fact that Yami had married someone else, she was hoping that the dream was wrong that time, but it wasn't. "Why did Yami leave without telling her in the first place and now he comes back with another woman!? Why did he do this to her?"  
  
Serenity stayed up in her room all day still heart broken about what happened earlier with Yami. "Serenity! Phone call for you!" Kaiba yelled from downstairs. Serenity picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Serenity."  
  
"What do want Yami?"  
  
Yami could tell that she was mad. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Serenity I know that you're mad at me,but can you tell me why."  
  
"You know why, you left me without even telling me and now you come back already married to another girl!?"  
  
"Serenity, I know it was hard for you to know this but I found it hard myself as well. But I think it's best for you to find someone that belongs to the same time as you."  
  
"I understand what you mean." said Serenity still sniffing a bit.  
  
"I don't want you mourn over me about breaking up with you. I want you to be happy, I want you to forget about our relationship, I don't deserve to be with you Serenity."  
  
Those words made Serenity cry even more. "I can't just forget about it!"  
  
"Serenity, I know its hard for you to understand but even if we were to get back together, you wouldn't be happy that way, that meant you would have to leave Kaiba. I know you wouldn't want to do that. Tea told me that he's taken care of you ever since I left, and I'm sure that he would like you to stay with him. He cares for you deeply Serenity."  
  
"Sorry for getting angry with you King, but I just lost it back than. We're still friends right?"  
  
"You bet we are!"  
  
"I'm glad you called, you really cheered me up. I'll try to tell Seto how I feel soon. Thanks King." Serenity hung up.  
  
She went downstairs. "Seto, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if.....never mind." Serenity couldn't get the words out of her mouth.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Never mind, I'll ask you later. I'm heading out for about an hour or so." said Serenity running off.  
  
"I need to tell him sooner or later, but I just can't seem to get the words out of my mouth correctly. How else can I tell him about this without actually telling him?" She went back to the mansion.  
  
"Hey Serenity, you have dinner yet?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I was wondering if you would lioke to go out for dinner tonight."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Serenity went upstairs and into her room. "Did Seto just ask me out for dinner? I don't believe it! I just hope it doesn't turn out as the last time I went out for dinner with a guy." She thought back to the night she went out to dinner with Yami, which turner out to be the last night the spent with eachother before the broke up.  
  
The two of them went to the park after dinner and sat down on one of the benches for a little chat. "Serenity, I've wanted to tell you this a long time ago, about from the time you started to stay at the mansion. I've really liked your company since I'm used to be living alone with Mokuba. I care for you a lot and the reason for that is because....." Kaiba didn't get a chance to finish. Serenity put a finger on his lips.  
  
"Seto, I love you." Serenity admitted. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, she didn't want to lose him as she did Yami.  
  
Kaiba hugged her back. "I love you too Serenity. You've freed me from living in the coldness all by myself. I owe you alot."  
  
"Seto, that doesn't matter right now, all that matters to me right now is that we're together." Serenity said sweetly. 


	15. Please Understand Joey.....

"So Shizuka..." Yami started.  
  
"Yeah what is it?"  
  
"How do you like it here?" Yami asked.  
  
Shizuka thought about for a couple of seconds. "I like it, but I'm still trying to get used to all the new technology and stuff, it just isn't Eygpt."  
  
"Well get used to it quickly because we're staying here for good."  
  
"Why Yami? Why won't we be going back?" Shizuka asked curiously.  
  
"There's no point in going back. I can't stop the powers of the shadow games, I just can't!"  
  
"Is there a way that I can help?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I rather have you stay out of this, I don't want to lose another love again." Yami stated coldly.  
  
Shizuka hugged Yami tightly. "You really do care for me."  
  
"Of course I do silly, you're the most important thing to me in my life."  
  
"Oh I'm so lucky to be with you Yami."  
  
"Of course, who else would be better than me?" Yami asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh Yami...." Shizuka punched his arm playfully.  
  
Over at the Kaiba Mansion..........  
  
"Sleep well." Kaiba kissed Serenity on her forehead and pulled her blanket over her to cover her body.  
  
Kaiba walked out of her room and went to his work office and typed away on his computer. He fell asleep around 3 AM which was about 4 hours since he first started working.  
  
Serenity woke up the next morning and found that Seto was still asleep. "That's wierd, he usually wakes up a lot earlier then I do." Serenity thought to herself. "Maybe, I'll call my brother."  
  
She dialed Mai's number. "Hello, Joey?"  
  
"Hey sis, how's it going?" Joey asked on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi Joey, I'm fine. I was just wondering when you're going to find a place for us to stay in?"  
  
"I never really thought about that, I thought you were happy staying at the mansion."  
  
"I am, but I miss you a lot, after all you are my brother."  
  
"Is that a fact? I thought you never even noticed me when you're around Kaiba!"  
  
"Joey! You know I would never do that! And why do sound like you're trying to break the two of us up?"  
  
"You don't know the real Seto Kaiba! He's done horrible things before when you were in the hospital. I'll say this once more, he does not care for anyone but himself!" Joey said angrily and coldly.  
  
"No, you're wrong, he does care, he cares for me. He loves me, as I love him."  
  
"You actually think he even likes you? Don't fall for him, you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"  
  
"Joey I will not leave his side just because of a few words that you say." Serenity answered getting angrier by the minute.  
  
Over at Mai's house..........  
  
Joey hung up on her. "Damn, what getting into me" I thought I was happy for her!"  
  
"Joey somethings bugging you isn't there?" Mai asked concerned.  
  
"I don't want my sister with that Kaiba creep."  
  
"Joey, you can't force her to leave him you know, maybe Kaiba really has changed since the past."  
  
"Fine, you might be right, but what does my sister see in him that I don't?"  
  
"I don't know." Mai said quietly.  
  
Back at the mansion..........  
  
Kaiba had finally woken up. "Serenity what's wrong?"  
  
Serenity wiped away her tears. "I got in a fight with my brother, he didn't want us to be together."  
  
"Why?" Kaiba asked coldly, he already knew the anwser.  
  
"H..h..he said that you never really cared for me and all you care about is yourself."  
  
"Like I thought." Kaiba said to himself. He went up to Serenity and hugged her. "Everything's going to be fine, your brother will through soon."  
  
That night..........  
  
Serenity was taking a late night walk since Kaiba won't be home until midnight. She was looking at where she was going when she ran into a group of guys. "Oh, such a pretty girl shouldn't be out this late in the night alone you know?" said one of the guys holding on to her arm. He ripped her jacket off of her revealing a sleeveless t-shirt. "So beautiful."  
  
"Stop it!" Serenity spotted her brother walking by not even taking a glance at her. "Brother help!" Serenity screamed.  
  
Joey looked down at her and the men on top of her. "I never had a sister like you." Joey said coldly.  
  
Tears ran down her eyes. "Joey just said he never had me as a sister." Serenity started to cry out. The men were enjoying her, forcing kisses all over her and roaming thier hands all over her body. "Please someone help me."  
  
Joey turned around to walk away when he recieved a pucnh in the face and a knee to the stomach. He fell down hard in pain. "What the hell was that?" Joey thought to himself before blacking out.  
  
Kaiba rushed over to Serenity and fought around with the other guys to get to her. finally he found her a mess on the ground. "Damn those guys." Kaiba cursed.  
  
"Seto..." Serenity sniffed. "They....."  
  
"I know, I just got here in time." Kaiba picked her up and placed her inside his limbo. He walked over to Joey and threw him in as well.  
  
"Serenity, I don't want you to leave the mansion after 9 at night without me." Kaiba said Kaiba outside the bathroom door.  
  
"Where am I?" Joey woke up and saw Kaiba's face over his. "Kaiba!"  
  
"Some kind of brother you turned out to be, leaving your sister helpless at the mercy of those sick men!" Kaiba screamed at him.  
  
"Why does that concern you?" Joey asked.  
  
"You're the one that's trying to break us apart! Listen up and remember this well, I'd rather give up my own life if it meant protecting Serenity. I care about her more than I do myself!"  
  
Joey was touched at those words. "Maybe he really has changed. Was Serenity right after all? Did Kaiba really care for her and love her? I'm sorry Kaiba."  
  
"You shouldn't be apologizing to me, you should be apologizing to your sister!"  
  
Joey nodded and went upstairs. He cut off Serenity form going back to her room. Joey knelt down in front of her. "Serenity, I'm really sorry. You're my only and always will be sister. I'm really sorry about not helping you. Please forgive me." Joey said with his head down.  
  
"Get up." Serenity said soflty. "What about Seto?"  
  
"He really has changed. He really does cares for you."  
  
Serenity threw her arms around her brother. "Thank you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Author's notes: Only about two chapters reaming in this series. Would you want me to mention more about Yami and Shizuka or stick with Seto/Serenity? Please tell me in your review. Thanks:) 


	16. Heart Broken

"Thanks for understanding Joey, I knew you would come through soon." Serenity hugged her brother.  
  
"I'm sorry sis, I never meant to hurt you the way I did, I'm sorry. So sis when's the wedding?" Joey teased.  
  
"Joey!" Serenity faced turned red at the question. "Me and Seto just got together in less than a month! How about you and Mai, when are you two going to seal the deal?"  
  
Joey thought about it for a while. "I've never thought about that before."  
  
"Well tell me when you know."  
  
Joey laughed. "School starts soon and you'll be attending our school right?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Well I'll see you on Monday at school sis, later!" Joey called out as he went back to Mai's place.  
  
"Hey Serenity, did it work out between you and your brother?" Kaiba asked.  
  
Serenity nodded. "Thanks for saving once again earlier."  
  
"Remember, like I told you earlier, I don't want you out alone at night, it's not safe for you." Kaiba warned. "I heard you're attending the same school as your brother and I right?"  
  
"Yeah, it sure is going to wierd going back to school after all this time I was in the hospital." Serenity yawned. "I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow. Goodnight Seto." Serenity said sweetly.  
  
Seto didn't reply and just walked away back to his work room. "That Seto, he can be so nice to me at times but yet so cold and distant at other times." Serenity thought to herself. "But that doesn't matter to me, I'll always love him very much." Serenity dozed off asleep.  
  
Monday at school..........  
  
"Hey guys, I can't believe school starts so soon." said Yugi in his usual happy voice. "Hey Serenity are you in the same class as us?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "I wonder if I'm even ready for this, I haven't attended school in almost two years."  
  
"Don't worry about it, you'll do fine." said Joey.  
  
They got into the classroom and took their seats. "Sure feels good to be back." said Téa.  
  
"How can you say that, it's like a nightmare that there's school again." Joey complained.  
  
Téa finally sat down after a minute of looking around to see if she remembered anyone, she spotted a new guy with tons of girls crowded around him. "Hey Yami, where's Shizuka?"  
  
"I told her that she shouldn't come to school, since she hasn't really gotten used to this time quite yet." Yami replied taking his seat.  
  
Lunch Break..........  
  
"Hey there pretty girl. You doing anything tonight, I'll take you out for dinner." offered a guy.  
  
"No thank-you, I've already got a date tonight." Serenity replied walking away.  
  
He grabbed on to her arm. "Come on, forget about him."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Not until you go out with me."  
  
"NO NEVER, I will never go out with you!"  
  
"Let her go now!" Yami ordered in a cold tone.  
  
The guy let go of her and ran away. "Thanks Ya...King"  
  
"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for. I've missed you since you spend most of your time with Kaiba."  
  
"What are you talking about, you see the Egyptian me everyday!"  
  
"You got a point, but your personalities are so different. Anyways you will always be different to her to me."  
  
"Of course, you like her much more than you like me right?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? I thought we had this all worked out, didn't we?" Yami asked in a kind of a angry voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Serenity got up and left. "What was I thinking? Of course he likes her more than me."  
  
The otherside of the school yard..........  
  
There was a crowd around the same guy from the morning before class started. "I wonder who he is and where he came from?" Téa thought.  
  
After school..........  
  
Serenity and Kaiba went back to the mansion when there was a phone call. "Hello?" Serenity picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Serenity dear."  
  
"Mom! How did you know I'm here? I missed you."  
  
"Well, I had a chat with your brother last night and he told me that you're living here. Also he said that you were dating that rich freak Seto Kaiba. Listen up, I'll be over to take you with me tomorrow. One more thing, I want you to break up with him, listen to me, he is not a guy that you'll live a happy life with."  
  
"But Mom, I don't want to leave him."  
  
"How dare you talk back to your Mom like that. I'm taking you back to the US tomorrow." With that Serenity's Mom hung up.  
  
Serenity slowly put down the phone and tears poured out of her eyes. "No.........."  
  
"What's wrong, what did she say to you?" Kaiba asked concerned.  
  
"She coming to pick me up tomorrow and she's taking me back to the US with her."  
  
"What? You can't be serious. Why?"  
  
"She doesn't want me beingn with you." Serenity replied and went upstairs and started packing.  
  
The next day..........  
  
Serenity had missed school, she waited at the mansion for her mom.  
  
Kaiba got back home around 4pm. He went up to Serenity's room. "No, I was too late....." All of Serenity's stuff were gone. He went to her table and saw a note. Kaiba picked it up and realized that it was still wet form her tears. He began to read it..........  
  
Dear Seto,  
  
By the time you are reading this, I've already left this country. I want you to know I really didn't want to leave you like this. I really hoped to see you one last time before leaving, but I guess this is the way life is. Seto...I love you and I always will. Take care and don't forget me.  
  
Love Serenity  
  
Kaiba fell to the ground. "Curse you! Why did you have to take Serenity with you? She was so happy." Kaiba smashed his fists to the ground. "Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
On the plane..........  
  
Serenity sat there staring outside into skies. "Seto........." More tears left her eyes and stained her face. 


	17. Return to Me

Kaiba did not go to school ever since Serenity left the country. He was not seen outside the mansion either. "I wonder where Kaiba and my sister are right now, I haven't seen them in a week now." Joey said out loud.  
  
"Joey, is your sister coming up to your mind again?" Mai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Ding Dong......  
  
"I got it!" Joey screamed. Joey opened the door. "Seto Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba just walked in. "What are you doing here Kaiba?"  
  
"Please Joey, I need your help."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your sister left with your mother to the US last week. She forced her to go with her."  
  
"What!? You mean my sister's gone again!"  
  
"I'm afraid so. I came here to ask you for your mother's phone number."  
  
Joey gave Kaiba her number. "Relax Kaiba, she'll be fine."  
  
"No she won't, I'm afraid that she might have an emotional break down after all that she's been through. First it was Yami she fell in love with, only to have him leave and come back already with another girl and now all of this happens!" Kaiba said furiously.  
  
"Alright, I get your point."  
  
"Sorry I yelled, thanks for the number. I'll be leaving now. One more thing, he Mai!"  
  
"What is it Kaiba?"  
  
"When's the wedding for the two of you?" Kaiba asked in a joking tone.  
  
Mai's face turned red. "Kaiba!"  
  
Before she could say anything else Kaiba left the place. He went back to the mansion shortly afterwards. He dialed the umber Joey gave him. "Hello who is it?" Serenity asked on the other line.  
  
"It's me Seto."  
  
"Seto! How did you get this number? I've missed you so much."  
  
"Your brother gave it to me. I wanted to know how you're doing."  
  
"I'm fine I guess. I'm sorry I left with out a proper goodbye" Kaiba could hear out that Serenity was starting to cry.  
  
"Please Serenity hold your tears in, I don't want you to be like this because of me."  
  
"I really didn't want to go, I really didn't, my mother forced me to."  
  
"I know she did."  
  
"Serenity! I told you not to talk to him, give me the phone!" Serenity's mother ordered.  
  
She took the phone away from Serenity's hands. "Go downstairs and get dinner ready" Serenity slowly walked out of the room.  
  
"I suppose you would be the so-called mother of Serenity?"  
  
"And you would be the rich freal Seto Kaiba."  
  
"I want to know what you were thinking when you took Serenity with you, she was happy to stay with me. Do you really want your own daughter to have an emotional breakdown? Do you want her live her life in pain as I did before I met her?" Kaiba was furious at her.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't care what happens to her." She said coldly.  
  
"You're cruel!"  
  
"You could say that, but I really don't give a crap about Serenity's life."  
  
"Then why did you force her to go back with you?"  
  
"I want to make her live alone."  
  
"What?!"  
  
She hung up.  
  
"Damn!" Kaiba cursed. "I can't take this any longer, I'm going to find her."  
  
The United States.........  
  
Kaiba had went to the US in search of Serenity. He checked up the phone book of the matching address for the phone number. "Found it!" Kaiba started his search for her when he came across a playground. "Huh? Serenity!" He spotted her sitting on the swings.  
  
"Serenity." Kaiba ran up to her.  
  
"Seto! Be careful, there's guards around me" Serenity warned.  
  
"What?" Before anything else happened knife was stabbed into his arm. "Ahh!" Kaiba yelled out. He pulled it back out and knocked out the guy that did it. Blood was dripping down his arm. He fought off the others and managed to take Serenity with him. "Come on." Kaiba pulled Serenity into a café. "Seto, what were you thinking, even by coming here?"  
  
"I was too worried about you. I'm here to take you back with me."  
  
"But Seto, what if my mother finds out?"  
  
"Does every decision you make in life have to be from your mother? She doesn't give a damn about what happens to you, she said that herself on the phone last time."  
  
"Is what you said true?"  
  
"Of course it's true, why would I lie to you?" Blood was still dripping from his arm.  
  
"Seto are you ok with that arm of yours?"  
  
"I'm fine, dion't worry about it."  
  
"No you're not." Serenity ripped off her sleeve from her sweater and tied it around his arm.  
  
"Thanks, we're leaving tonight. There's no point for you to go back home, she doesn't want you to live a good life."  
  
The two of them went back to Japan that night. "Seto, I don't know how to thank you after what you went through just to bring me back here."  
  
"Just promise me that you'll never leave me again."  
  
Serenity nodded. "I promise." Serenity hugged on to Kaiba tightly. "Seto, I don't want you to do such stupid things as to come all the way to the US just to bring me back. You could've gotten really hurt."  
  
"Like I said before, I'd do anything for you, even if it means getting myself hurt."  
  
"Seto, thank you."  
  
"So sis, when is the wedding?" Joey asked, popping from out of nowhere.  
  
"You were spying on us?" Serenity pulled away from Kaiba.  
  
"Not just me." Joey said with a smirk.  
  
Yami, Shizuka, Téa and Mai got up from behind the bushes. "Congratulations for being back together again you two." Said Yami.  
  
"Best of luck to the both of you." Téa said with a wink.  
  
"Remember to invite us, when the big day finally arrives!" Mai and Shizuka said at once as the gang ran off.  
  
Serenity blushed, knowing what they meant. Serenity turned around and saw Kaiba with a ring. "Marry me....."  
  
Serenity smiled sweetly. "Seto..........I love you."  
  
THE END.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well that's it folks, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all of the reviews. Please tell me if I should write a sequal to this or start another fic. 


End file.
